A strange book
by Kuro42Neko
Summary: Italy found a book. A strange book. So he decides to show it to his friends. But the result wasn't what he expected.


In a bright day with a bright sun, Italy found a book. It was a simple book. It has a black hardcover without words printed on the front and back.

However when Italy opened the book…

"Ve~. New recipes for pasta!"

The Italian was very happy with his new treasure, so he wanted to show it to his friends. He was supposed to meet Doitsu and Japan in a couple of hours. The perfect opportunity to share this book with them.

* * *

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Look, look! This book is incredible!"

When Germany picked the offered book and started to read, his face started to pale and then was full red! What caused this transition? The book that Italy gave to Doitsu showed pages and more pages of BDSM acts and practices.

"Italy! Since when do you like this type of books?!" He couldn't help but yell at Italy.

"Ve? What are you saying Doitsu? I always liked this. I was even thinking in showing the book to nii-san. I think he would like to try something different." The Italian looked confused.

"Something different? Italy! I never thought you tending to this way… but wait a minute, why would you like to try it with Romano? He is your own brother and more, he's your twin!" Doitsu was furiously blushing.

"Ve, but Lovi loves it. And I wanted to experiment one of them with you two too. It's always interesting to try something different, right Doitsu?"

"Well… it's true… I confess that it's something that interest me…"

"Ve. I knew it! Doitsu really likes pasta. Ve."

"But, Italy, I don't know about you trying this with your twin is a good idea and you should do it with someone you trust and… wait… what did you say?"

"I said that Doitsu likes pasta."

"Pasta? Italy, we are talking about the contents of this book."

"I know it Doitsu. This book has a lot of delicious recipes of pasta."

"Recipes of… pasta?" and Doitsu with a stupid face looks the book again. "But Italy, this book doesn't have recipes of pasta."

"Huh? Of course there are recipes of pasta. Don't be silly Doitsu." And Italy picks the book and show a random page to Doitsu. "Look, look, it's pasta!"

And truth be told, it was an innocent page with a recipe of Italian pasta with organic products.

Doitsu finds it strange and take the book from Italy and looks for other pages, and he came around with pages and more pages of BDSM practices. "Huh? This is strange. Look Italy that was what I was trying to say to you."

"Ve? Oh it looks like the books Doitsu likes to read." And Italy says it with an innocent smile. "But it's strange I don't remember having this thing when I was looking the book. Ah, I understand. Doitsu is magician. That's how you changed the book contempt!"

"Idiot, why should I do something so silly?" And Doitsu cry out loud scaring the poor Italian.

"Ve. But I really don't remember the book having others things beside pasta."

And in this moment Japan enter the room carrying green tea and Japanese sweets.

"What the problem here, Germany-san?"

"Japan. It's just this book Italy bought. It's a very strange book. There are recipes of pasta and… well… some practices to be used during intercourse."

Japan understand immediately what Germany was trying to say and gives a blank face while asking "why a book would has this type of mixed contempt? If it's not troublesome for you, may I take a look on this book as well?"

Germany gave the book to Japan. What Japan found in the book was not a collection of pasta recipes neither positions with bonded mans. Nope. What lays in front of Japan was… a twin pig haired Miku Hatsune. With a sexy swimsuit while sunbathing. Japan found it strange and turned another page. And there is Louise, from Zero no Tsukaima, being surrounded by various tentacles in a compromising position.

Japan closes rapidly the book with a slight red face and a fillet of blood from his nose.

"Er… are you sure about what you saw in this book. What I see is some of my 2D girls. I do not see any pasta recipes or… boundary practices." Japan replied while cleaning his nose with a handkerchief.

"Ve~. Strange. It seems like everyone see something different in the book. "

"It certainly looks like this. Japan, open the book again and show us two pages."

"O…ok." Japan did as he was told and in the two pages showed Miku and Louise like before. Neither comment about the content, both used by Japan influence.

"Now let me see it." Germany picked the book still opened in Miku page and flipped to the next. What appeared? Well. It was a picture of a guy blindfolded and chained to a pole.

"Oh. Isn't that the page with the pink haired girl and tentacles?" Italy said.

"Probably the contents of this book change according to the person that opens it." Japan reasoned.

"Ve~. This is so cool. What do you think if nii-san opened the book? Or, or, if France nii-san opened it?"

"Nothing good would come from France…" Germany tries to not imagine anything that could occur.

"What do you think this book shows to us?"

 **A.N.** I tried to do a continuation with FACE family, but I didn't know how to write. I had a slight idea what would happen, just need some courage to write it down. If you want me to continue warn me, if not... well... maybe in some years I will write a continuation for this...


End file.
